lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Backstage with Drive Shaft
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. The following is a special featurette seen on Disc 7 of the Lost: The Complete First Season DVD box set. It is called the "Backstage with Driveshaft", and discusses the inspiration for the metafictional band, and the song "You All Everybody". ---- scenes of Driveshaft shown, with music playing and Liam saying, "Recording contract! You're gonna be a rock god!" to Charlie, and then in another scene, "Nobody knows who the sucky bass player is!" Dominic Monaghan: Charlie's understanding of Driveshaft, and Dom, the actor's understanding of Driveshaft is slightly different. So, I think Charlie thinks that his band is a little bit more important than they actually are. He's under the impression that his first album was kind of like Oasis' first album. Y'know, critically acclaimed, didn't sell big numbers, but y'know, in the industry, people gave it respect. What I think Charlie gets confused with is this idea that being on TRL a couple of times in America and maybe being in the Top 20 and having a little run of things over the summer, he thought they were turning into the new Radiohead or the new Oasis or the new Verve. Whereas they're actually probably more of a one-hit-wonder than he'd like to admit. All Everybody" performed on stage I based Charlie initially, with his mood, he kind of has an English Jim Morrison thing going on. But also, he's a bit of a scallywag; someone who's a bit rough around the edges, he's a bit naughty, y'know, might not shower too often... may kind of steal your food if you're not watching. shown of Charlie saying "Absolutely.", cut to backstage scenes How Dom felt about the band: Y'know, they really weren't too much of an important band, they really haven't done anything. They kind of had delusions of grandeur. of manager offering Charlie champagne I think Charlie is the most artistic in the band. He's the one who writes the songs, he's the one who wants to go somewhere. scene with Charlie confronting Liam about messing up, and Liam trying to divert him by introducing him to girls His brother Liam is more into getting the girls, and getting enough money to fuel his drug habit, and having fun, and just trying to run it out as best he can. [Scene from Pilot of Kate asking "Have you ever heard of Driveshaft?" and Charlie singing a high-pitched line from "You All Everybody"] scenes shown. Bryan Burk: We knew that we were going to have to have that song that Charlie's character would sing 'that Driveshaft song'. And we had no idea what it was, and it was something that we thought we would write. We were talking to Dom about possibly coming up with a song. Dominic Monaghan: J.J. and Damon actually said to me that if I wanted to write a song, they would consider it. So, myself and my friend Shocks in LA actually wrote a song which was called "Photos and Plans", which we played for them, and they liked. Didn't actually make it into the show. Bryan Burk: Years ago, Matt Reeves, as one of our oldest friends, um had been watching an episode, which I believe was Phil Donahue, just so you understand how many years ago... Damon Lindelof: ...Where this woman basically stood up in the audience and I can't remember exactly what she said, but she said, it was like, "You all everybody, is acting like the stupid people wearing expensive clothes." Bryan Burk: We'd be sitting in what they'd call 'video village', where all the monitors are, and where we spend a good portion of our day, where we hang out in between everything being set up. Non-stop, we'd be saying "You all everybody, acting like it's the stupid people wearing the expensive clothes." Damon Lindelof: ...And everybody would crack up. It's like, "What does that even mean? What is it?" Y'know, so it's like "You all everybody!" Like it just became sort of an inside joke, so one of the things we kept saying, like J.J., we've got to write, y'know, what Driveshaft's song is. Bryan Burk: At one point in a delirious stupor, we realized that we had said it so many times, that that had to be the song. And on the spot, with Don, our script supervisor, we wrote down all the lyrics of "You All Everybody". Damon Lindelof: Then on the day that we were shooting, we were shooting Charlie, Kate and Jack walking up, and Charlie first starts humming it to himself, and Kate's like, "Where do I know that song from?" Y'know, that was the day that the sort of melody was generated. J.J. like kind of hummed a tune to it. J.J. was just sort of sitting, goes singing, "You All Everybody. You All Everybody." He's like, "Just do that." Y'know. And that was it. Dominic Monaghan: I based the voice in the Pilot on when Prince puts on his female voice, for when he sings like, "If I Was Your Girlfriend" on "Sign 'O' the Times". He kind of affects this female voice, and Beck does it as well. [Scene of Charlie singing to Kate in Pilot in high-pitched voice] So, I just thought, well, I have'a laugh, because I don't know what this song is going to be, so I might as well do the harmonies, which is why it became this, high-pitched "You All Everybody", which actually isn't what it actually became in Episode 5 The Moth. [Scene from The Moth of on-stage singing] But we just took the exact lyrics from that talk show and turned it into a song. We gave it over to this songwriter called Judehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jude_%28singer%29. picture shown Bryan Burk: Jude is this amazing local LA singer-songwriter. Um, who I'd first heard of him because he had a song on the City of Angels soundtrack. Dominic Monaghan: Him and his band just y'know, brought together this kind of, 'Oasis-esque', 'Ocean-Colour-Scene-y'http://www.oceancolourscene.com/, y'know, not great, but kind of not bad tune. Bryan Burk: We needed a song, and we needed a specific kind of tone and rhythm, and fingers the next day, he came in with it, and it was great. It was like this perfect prop song. So, we knew if we wanted a catchy song, Jude was the guy to go to. of on-stage Driveshaft singing "You All Everybody", then Dominic fooling around backstage. *B Category:DVD *B